The other cousin
by Colonel92
Summary: Dudley was raised to fear anything that was abnormal. His parents groomed him to live a perfectly ordinary life with absolutely nothing weird and most certainly no funny business to occur. After all, what would the neighbours think? This is the story of Dudley trying desperately to live the life his parents wanted him to and the life he has ended up with.
1. Calm before the storm

**Hey guys. This is my first ever piece of fan-fiction and the first time I have sat down to write something that wasnt for school. Its about Dudleys life a few years after the war. If you fancy could you please leave a reveiw? Cheers xox**

**On a quiet cul-de-sac a rather large man sat on a sofa reading the news paper quite contently. He looked up and smiled to himself as he looked around the room. His wife, whom he thought was the most beautiful thing in the world with her glossy brown hair and chocolate eyes that made you feel like you were swimming in a pool of chocolate when you looked into them was sitting across from him reading a book His beloved Mary. She also was rather large but that was because she was 8 1/2 months pregnant. Dudley Dursley couldn't believe his luck. The most beautiful girl in the world and she was pregnant with his daughter. He was so excited to be a father. He had plans to spoil her rotten. After all she is HIS child. She is a Dursley and she shall be treated accordingly. As he sat there contemplating his good fortune a voice spoke up in the back of his mind. "She could be like him you know. It's in your blood. She could be just as dark and dangerous as he is". The cold hand of fear gripped his heart, and beads of sweat broke out on his brow. **

**"You ok love?" asked Mary looking up "you've gone a bit green"**

**"I'm fine" he choked out "I just need something to drink. Ill be right back".**

**He Hauled himself out of the sofa and made his way to the kitchen for a glass of water. He poured himself a glass of water and tipped it back in one swallow. He gripped the edges of the sink as he argued with himself. She couldnt be. No way could his daughter, a Dursley, be a freak. He would not stand for it. He thought of his parents, Of their delight when he told them Mary and he were expecting their first child. He could imagine their faces as the looks of love and delight turned to anger, hatred and fear as he told them. Told them what she really was. He looked up and caught a look at his reflection in the kitchen window. He was pale and clammy with sweat plastering his hair to his forehead. What was he doing? Winding himself up when the child hadn't even been born yet. He mentally shook himself. As he had said, she was a Dursley, she would be just as plain and normal as he was. Just the way he wanted it. He simply would not allow her to be any other way.**

**He poured himself another glass of water, chuckling to himself. His daughter, a Dursley no less, being a freak? He thought to himself as he wondered back to the front room. No chance.**

**On the night of the 16th of August! Emily Petunia Dursley was born. On that night Dudley forgot all about his concerns for his daughter. As he stared into her ordinary blue eyes he felt a sense of relief. Of course she was ordinary. She was his daughter after all.**


	2. The cold hand of fear

He could hear the wind rattle the windows in their panes and could hear the rain hammer the roof. It was a particularly horrible day which was made worse by the imminent arrival of his Aunt Marge. She still liked to visit twice a year or so and each visit was dreaded. But on the bright side at least the hideous dog Ripper had passed away a few years back so Dudley no longer had to put up with the yappy dog barking all day and slobbering on everything. He knew he had to get up. He could hear Mary and now five year old Emily rattling around in the kitchen making breakfast. Soon he will hear Mary shout up the stairs to let him know that breakfast was served. The only saving grace of Aunt Marge's visit was that she also liked to spoil Emily and treated Emily like the princess she was. He chuckled to himself as he heaved his great weight out of bed. He could imagine how the arrival of Aunt Marge was going to go.

"How many presents did you bring me this time? Did you bring me everything on my list? If something is missing I will know you don't love me". He could just see it now. She was a real chip off the old block. Already feeling better he sprung into action (well he was as springy as his massive size allowed). He quickly shaved and got dressed before heading downstairs to enjoy a rather large breakfast with his two favourite girls.

"So your father is picking her up is that right?" asked Mary for the tenth time this week. Aunt Marge's visits also made her nervous.

"Yes" answered Dudley, exactly as he had every other time they had had this conversation, "Her train arrives at 4:30. Dad will pick her up and bring her straight here. Mum will arrive about 4:30 as well to help you prepare dinner". Mary pursed her lips together. Dudley knew that Mary didn't like having Petunia here everyday 'helping' Mary run the household but what did she expect him to do? She is his mother for goodness sake. And she just loved being around Emily all day. Although now that Emily is in school unfortunately Petunias attention sits squarely on Mary. Petunia was a little hesitant when her Diddy-kins bought her home and introduced her. Petunia could see that Mary was no good for her Dudders. She wouldn't be able to keep a house how he likes or rear his children as they should be. But she bit her tongue because that was the kind of woman she was. However since Dudley and Mary have been married she has been doing her best to help Mary master such things. Much to Mary's frustration.

Dudley kissed his wife on the cheek and ruffled his daughters hair on his way out the door.

"Ill be home at 5," he called while miking his way down the hallway "I wont be late" he shouted just as he slammed the door behind him. To be honest he was quite pleased to be heading to work today. He really did not want to be home with Mary and his mother today. He preferred to be at the drill factory with his father today.

After a satisfying day at the office where he spent most of the day ordering people around and shouting at them he got in his car and started to drive home to await the arrival of his Aunt.

When Dudley pulled into his drive all he could hear was a ear splitting scream and it seemed to be coming from inside his house. He hurried up the front path and burst into his living room looking around frantically convinced someone was in terrible pain. He looked around the front room his brain unable process what he was seeing. It looked like Emily was in the middle of the room screaming her head off and Aunt Marge was cowering against the wall pale and clammy. Mary, Vernon and Petunia were on the opposite side of the room pale and looking fearfully at Emily. It was then that Dudley noticed that Aunt Marge was face to face with a great big cobra. He was looking straight into Aunt Marge's eyes his forked tongue flickering out his mouth as he could taste the fear that was coming off her in waves. He hissed at her as she tried to put more space between her and the snake. Fear wound his way around Dudley and it had nothing to do with the massive snake in the middle of the room.

"EMILY!" Dudley roared, "What on earth are you doing?".

Emily whipped her head around to look at her father. As soon as she stopped screaming the snake disappeared in a puff of smoke. The look of fear had fixed itself on Aunt Marge's face. Se didn't seem to notice that the snake had disappeared.

"But daddy she didn't bring me everything on my list! She forgot the pink pony that I wanted." Emily whined.

Dudley couldn't say anything. Could barely breathe. No, no way was this possible. She is not like HIM. She is his daughter. Perfectly plain and ordinary. There was no funny business in his house hold.

"Did you like the snake daddy?" Emily asked skipping over to her father.

"That will teach for not giving me what i wanted, don't you think dad?" she fully expected the answer to be a smile instead he just looked at her with an expression that she just could not understand.

"How did you do that?" he choked out.

"I'm not sure" she answered. "I was just really mad about not getting the pink pony" she shrugged.

"Go to your room now Emily" demanded Dudley.

Emily, not used to being ordered around, especially not by her father was about to put up a fight.

"NOW" roared Dudley.

Emily slunk away scowling.

Dudley looked at his parents fear etched into every line on his face. There was no denying that Emily had just performed magic. And at only 5 years old. That was even earlier than HIM. What was he going to do? He looked up at his parents and saw the exact same expression etched onto their faces.

"Dudley" came a whisper which seems to have come from Mary. "What just happened?"

Dudley didn't know how to answer her.


	3. HIM

**Hey guys, so this the third chapter. I'm not too sure where this story is going so if you want to see something in particular let me know. Also if you could take a few moments to leave a review that would be appreciated. I'm curious as to what you all think. **

**Cheers L xox**

**Dudley looked to his mother. All he could see was fear and anger and even disgust. She had never looked at him like that. Shame sat heavily in the pit of his stomach. He had produced a freak. He sat heavily in the armchair. He couldn't believe it. **

**"Dudley" said Mary with a little more force. "What just happened? How did Mary do that? Where did that snake even come from?" Mary stepped forward determined to get an answer out of her husband. At that point the doorbell rang. Dudley jumped at the chance to escape from Mary's fierce gaze. He ducked around his parents who were still looking at him with fear to answer the door. The ringing doorbell was his momentary saviour until he realised who was standing on the welcome mat. Dudley couldn't believe it. First his daughter showed signs of magic and now here stood the boy who started it all. Is detested cousin. Harry bloody Potter. **

**"Hi" said Harry rather cheerily, "mind if I come in? Only I just got word that magic was performed in this house but I didn't think that was possible so I thought I would come check it out for myself". Dudley couldn't say anything. Exhaustion washed over him in a wave. **

**"Big D? You ok? Whats going on?". Wordlessly Dudley stepped aside allowing his cousin to enter his house. As Harry entered he could hear his uncle murmuring in the next room. As soon as Harry and Dudley entered the room Vernon spun around to face them. There was a momentary pause as Vernon's brain worked double time to take in the scene before him. Once it had sunk in a mad gleam appeared in his eye.**

**"BOY!" roared vernon "it was you wasn't it? It was you who cursed Dudley to father freaks wasn't it? Don't lie to me boy! You undo it! you undo what you have done right now!" **

**A stunned look appeared on Harrys face before he rolled his eyes.**

**"You can't curse someone so they only have magical children" explained Harry in an exasperated voice. "You only have magical children if you have magical blood."**

**Harry turned to Dudley.**

**"what happened?" asked Harry.**

**"I came home to find Emily screaming her head off and a dirty great big snake in my living room who looked like he was going to attack Aunt Marge." It was only then that Harry saw the 6th person in the room. His detested Aunt Marge who was still cowering against the wall seemingly oblivious of anything else. Once he realised she was there Harry really couldn't blame little Emily trying to hurt Aunt Marge. He had done the same in his third year at Hogwarts. **

**"A snake you say? Huh, thats most unusual" murmured Harry.**

**"Thats the bit that you find unusual?" sneered Mary. "I find my five year old daughter making some snake appear before our very eyes unusual," with each word Mary's voice went up an octave until only dogs could ear the last word. "If some one doesn't explain to me whats going on with my little girl someone is going to get hurt." Harry turned to Dudley. It appeared that Dudley either could't or wouldn't say anything, his eyes silently pleading with Mary.**

**"Mary is it? I'm Harry. Im Dudley's cousin. Its lovely to finally meet you." Harry extended his hand to shake Mary's hand but she remained still. **

**"Well you see I'm a wizard. My mum was Aunt Petunias sister. My mother was a witch. A muggleborn. When she was at Hogwarts, which is our school where we learn spells and how to use and control our magic, she met my dad,James. Anyway when they left school and then they had me but then died. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon raised me until I was seventeen." Mary was looking at Harry with a peculiar expression on her face. Uncle Vernon was mouthing words at him silently while Petunia looked outraged at the idea of an outsider knowing her family secret. **

**"It would appear that the little magical blood in Dudley has flown down to your daughter." **

**"What on earth are you talking about? Dudley who is this strange man why on earth did you let him into our house ." **

**"I'm so sorry Mary" whispered Dudley. **

**"What for? What are you sorry for Dudley?" Dudley hated this. Hated having to look into his wife's beautiful eyes and tell her the truth. That he, Dudley Dursley, had freak blood in him and that he has passed it down to their beautiful daughter. He felt so ashamed and dirty. "It's true. All of it." he couldn't bear to look at her. All of a sudden there was a crash. Mary had passed out. Petunia screamed and Vernon looked furious. He strode over to where Harry was standing and grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the wall.**

**"Dad" screamed Dudley "Stop it, let him go!" **

**He stood there as he watched Harry struggle to get a hold of a thin strip of wood that was in his trouser pocket. Harry was slowly going purple from the strong grip Vernon had around the mans throat. All of a sudden there was a bang and Dudley watched as his father went flying backwards. Harry started gulping for breath while approaching Vernon. **

**"If you touch me agin I will show you just how much of a freak I really am." promised Harry.**

**Harry turned and approached Dudley.**

**"This probably isn't what you had hoped your daughters life would turn out like, but it has. Your daughter is a witch whether you like it or not. And you and I both know you can't stomp the magic out. The magic will always be there. You need to tell your daughter the truth. Because if you don't disaster will strike. Conjuring a snake like that? Most five year old wizards cant do that. It is powerful magic for a five year old. If she isn't taught how to control that it will not end well. " **

**Harry turned and advanced on Aunt Marge, his wand outstretched. **

**"Stop! What are you doing to her? Leave her alone!" Vernon shouted at him. Dudley could hear Harry murmuring strange words under his breath and Aunt Marge's face went all dreamy and relaxed before passing out much like Mary had done. **

**"I just altered her memory," Harry explained to Dudley. "She wont remember a thing when she wakes up. I will send an owl every morning for a week. If you want to get a hold of me send a letter with the owl and I will come." **

**Harry retreated to the corner furthest from his family members. With one last piercing look towards Dudley he turned slightly and with a crack, he was gone.**


End file.
